


Magic Mates

by NightmareGuardian



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Character Turned Into Vampire, F/F, F/M, Half-Vampire, Lesbian Vampires, M/M, Multi, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareGuardian/pseuds/NightmareGuardian





	Magic Mates

It was the summer after the James incident. Everything was going swimmingly until a certain brunette ran into Jessica at the store. Literally ran into her. However, she didn't give her a second glance. Usually, that would elate Bella, but the lack of recognition concerned her. She walked over to her. "Jess?" she called. 

"Nope." Her voice sounded odd to Bella's ears. 

Bella took the risk of walking backwards to look at the girl who was the spitting image of Jessica. "You sure?" 

The brunette snorted. "[Jennifer Stanley](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/pitch-perfect/images/a/a4/Beca_Bellas.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130531080826). A' you' service!" She was European. Or, she had the accent. 


End file.
